CP Fanon: The Animated Series
Production User:Screwball86 wanted a television show that featured penguins in a group with a style of goofiness and seriousness. And after he saw too many sitcoms with the same old characters, he decided to make something else.. that's a complete rip-off of the other shows. (Or is it?!) Description CP Fanon: The Animated Series is an animated sitcom which centers around the lives of four penguins. Characters Major * Willy the Penguin (Voiced by himself) -Willy is the comic relief of the show, giving humorous moments to a serious situation. Willy, however, does show some common sense at times and often gives speeches beginning with "You know, I learned something today..." * Explorer 767 (Voiced by himself) -Explorer is the "psyco" of the group, for he likes to blow things up and is also level-headed at times. He owns Mabel, a sadistic puffle who hits Explorer with a frying pan for no particular reason. He is a prankster. * Tails6000 (Voiced by himself) -Tails is eager, excited and a prankster, just like Explorer. He loves exploring and defeating Aye-Que, whom he has a rivalery with. He knows how to solve most of the problems the group faces. * Speeddasher (Voiced by himself) -Speeddasher is calm, cool and wait for it- collected. He is easily annoyed with Willy's childish nature. He has the most sense of the group. He is serious all the time, in comparison with the rest of the group. *'Manbu3' Manbu is a calm penguin who works at the coffee shop. * Note- All major characters have been in prison. (Except Mcdonalds and Manbu.) Supporting * Ninjinian (Voiced by himself) -Ninjinian is calm and friendly to the group. He is the self-proclaimed "Cookie King" and usually gives advice to the guys. * Mabel (Voiced by herself) -Mabel is Explorer's sadistic and arrogant purple von Injoface puffle, who hits her owner with a frying pan out of nowhere for no reason. * Fudd Lapooh (voiced by himself) -Fudd is Mabel's self-proclaimed bodyguard and an excellent prankster. He often gets in the other's way and pranks them successfully. * Corai (Voiced by himself) -The twenty-something ruler of Chi Con, who occasionally annoys Speeddasher and Explorer. * Mectrixctic (Voiced by herself in an avatar) -Mectrixctic is a vampenguin-Demon Penguin who likes the suffering of the guys, especially Willy, whom gets on her nerves. * Willie Watt (Voiced by herself) -Willie is a eccentric penguin working for Darktan (II), who, while unlucky in love with Xary, tries to find love within the group, but for the meanwhile has gained a friendship with the more annoying member. * Flywish (Voiced by himself, Seasons 1-7) -Flywish is a penguin who the group occasionally encounters, he dislikes Manny Peng with a passion. * Dan Beronews (Voiced By Himself) -He gives the group immunity when the cops come around. * Sancho Monte Captio (Voiced by himself) Sancho is the group's main information source. He is always rushing to various places, but also offers the team air transport on his private jet and three airlines. * 12yz12ab (voiced by himself) -12yz is the group's inventing resource, along with the fact he can make a mean soufflé. * Metalmanager (voiced by himself) -Metal is a professional teenaged ninja who suffers from claustrophobia. * Sheepman (voiced by himself) -Sheep is a PSF commando who helps the group in any fights that they may get into. * Slendar (voiced by himself, Seasons 8-) -Slendar is a goofy prankster and professional paddle-ball player. Episodes List of episodes in CP Fannon: The animated series Gallery Season 1 Titlecards Season 2 Titlecards Season 3 Titlecards Season 4 Titlecards Season 5 Titlecards Season 6 Titlecards Season 7 Titlecards Season 8 Titlecards Season 9 Titlecards Critical Reception Most critics seem to like the show, calling it "hilarious, crude, and overall a good television show." The show is confirmed to go on at least 9 seasons. However, they are still continuing the show. The show has an average score of 9/10, and a percentage of 94% based on viewership and show ratings. The show also has a gaining fan-base. Trivia * It aired on June 18, 2010. * It is currently in a line-up with X and the City for airing. * All of the characters voice themselves like Unstoppable Forces. * The show is somewhat of a parody of South Park and Futurama. *According to Director Blenny. The show is a parody of The Simpsons * Flywish left the show after the seventh season, as his work schedule from Unstoppable Forces prevented him from working on the show. * Slendar wants to join the show and will join the show in the eighth season. * Battypingu really wants to join! *Manbu3 wants to join so he MIGHT quit his job at the coffee shop. See Also * X and the City * Ford Car and Link * Willy the Penguin * Explorer * Tails6000 * Speeddasher * Mr Cow2 * Mcdonalds394 Category:Sitcoms Category:Shows Category:Stuff that breaks the 4th wall